


Saturday mornings and coffee

by Permenantlyexhaustedpigeon



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Permenantlyexhaustedpigeon/pseuds/Permenantlyexhaustedpigeon
Summary: It's Carol and Maria, Saturday mornings and coffee and a life together in moments.





	Saturday mornings and coffee

“So, you new here?” It’s not great, as opening lines go. Carol smiles up at the woman holding a tray in the mess hall anyway. 

“Yeah,” Carol says. “Danvers.”

The other woman smiles and sits. “Rambeau. How’s it been treating you so far?”

“Well, you got better jelly cups than at my last posting.” Rambeau laughs at that. 

“Glad to hear it. Good to have another girl on the squad, too, since Carter transferred out.”

Carol nodded. “Yeah, sure is.”

 

Carol wakes up briefly when Maria settles back into bed with a toddler in her arms. She wakes up again to being kicked in the throat. She mutters "uuuuk" very softly, catching Monica's other foot before it comes down onto her nose. 

Monica is lying horizontally across the bed, so Carol grabs her by one foot and a shoulder and twists her around until there's less chance of getting kicked in the face again and tries to go back to sleep. It's 0543 and the light on the clock is so bright it hurts. 

She maybe gets another few minutes sleep but gradually Monica's talking seeps in. Carol cracks an eye, cautiously, and Monica is poking her mother in the chin. Maria is definitely asleep, because the answers she's giving aren't really words right now. She sighs and scoops up the toddler and mutters something about pancakes and cartoons. Maria goes back to sleep with the desperate determination of a woman aware that right now, this morning at 0554, there is another adult in the house so she does not have to get out of bed. 

Monica gets settled on the couch with a cup of dry cereal and an explanation that pancakes will be happening after her mama is awake. "No! Sit back down and watch Turtles! You are not waking her up just for pancakes. No." It's touch and go for a moment but - Turtles win out and Carol stares blearily at the screen for a few minutes before making pancake batter and picking up all of the toys scattered around the living room and putting on a load of laundry. A moment later, she was throwing the lid of the washer open again because wow that, uh, that was not a quiet chore. Monica is still chill so Carol washes the dishes and sweeps the floor and by now, Alvin and the Chipmunks are on. She settles down with a coffee.

And then she picks up the spilled cheerios on the floor and debates telling Monica to move back from the screen where she's standing with her hands pressed to the glass but the Care Bears are on. That means she's probably gotten a little bit more than an hour out of Saturday morning cartoons and that's got to be some kind of record. Carol is not rocking this boat until the Care Bears finish. Maria has views about these things but Maria is not awake right now. 

And, apparently, this is what every second Saturday morning was going to be looking like and yeah, yeah. Carol turns her head at the sound of Maria's footsteps and bumps her gently on the shoulder and gets her a coffee.

 

"I could move in," Carol suggests and Maria is warm and quiet in her arms for a moment too long before she moves back and looks at Carol. Maria is sad and laughing all at once because both of them know that Carol can't ever move in. It's one thing - the two girls in the program together against the world and of course it was going to be them against the world but this is something else. 

Maria shakes her head and. No. "Don't, Carol." Unspoken under that was the logistics of 'how' and 'we won't be able to fly' and 'I still have my parents and they'd never forgive me and I'm so sorry' and 'I'd lose Monica' and and and. Maria steps away and starts to pick up the blocks on the floor. 

And Carol. Goddamnit. Carol knows. She knows. She takes a step back and nods and sighs. "I have to get going soon. I've got to do laundry and the laundry room in my building closes at 10."

  

Carol pulls over and stares into space on the way home, taking the back road that loops back out into desert for a few miles. Shifts into neutral and the car idles, Walk Like An Egyptian and static playing on the radio, too many stars wheeling overhead. There should be an omen in the music but there isn't. It's just The Bangles.

Carol turns the key and the car stills and she leans her head against her hands on the steering wheel and breaths, slow and quiet until she's ready to drive again. 

 

Maria finishes her beer and sets the empty down on the table with a clunk. She stands and looks at Carol. “Bathroom?”

Carol nods and stands and there’s three guys staring at them. “You know,” says Mitchell, “I just don’t get why you all go to the bathroom together. Gals always do it. My mom, my sister. What do you do in there?”

Atkins sniggers and starts to say something. Carol doesn’t even bother to listen because if she’s learned anything from six months of Atkins it’s that that is probably the option that won’t lead to the stockade but some days, the sweet, sweet promise of jail seems tempting. 

She tunes back in and it’s something something something snigger snigger “hair”. 

“Secret lady business,” Maria says and sweeps off, around the pool table. Carol follows, swinging the bathroom door closed behind her. There are two stalls, both empty and they lean against the door, pressed into the corner next to the sink. 

Maria’s hands are on Carol’s hips and Carol slides her hands across Maria’s front, running thumbs across her breasts, over shirt and sweater before sliding her hands around behind and leaning in to kiss her.

Maria kisses back, one hand on Carol’s ass and the other sliding under her sweater to scratch one nail on her skin. 

They kiss again, long and slow and Carol pulls back and they both look around. It smells like pee and dive bar. The floor is sticky and the one toilet is blocked enough that they can see it from here and the other one has paper on the floor and there’s a sharpied message saying “Suzie is a w” but the rest is covered over in a scrawl of black ink. 

The smell of pee is pretty all pervasive. 

“If I’m going to do this,” Carol mutters into the side of Maria’s neck, “then I at least want to make out with you somewhere sexy.” And that is really, really not here. Maria laughs and they straighten each other’s shirts. 

“Let’s blow this joint,” Maria says. “The baby sitter can only stay until ten anyway. You want to come back?”

“Yeah. Yeah.”

And later that night, she fucks Maria, long and slow and when Maria is done they lie there for a moment before Maria scooches down a bit and reaches down with one hand and twists Carol’s nipple with the other. Carol gasps while Maria’s hand shifts and they are very very quiet and they just as quietly clean up and put pyjamas on and cuddle for a while longer. Carol slowly, slowly pulls herself out of bed and walks down the hall to the guest room because Monica is getting older now and that means no more Saturdays waking up with Maria on one side of their bed and her on the other and nothing in the world but them for a spell. 

 

“Have you packed your bag?” Maria asks Monica. 

“Yeah. Aunt Carol helped.”

“She did? Did she pack Blanket?”

“Mmm.”

“And your homework?”

“Yeah.”

“And pyjamas and clothes for tomorrow?”

“Yeah! I’ve got my Ponies sweater and my green jammies and -”

“Good. Nana will be here in five minutes, baby.” Maria leans her head against the doorjamb leading into the kitchen. For a moment, she looks beyond exhausted.

“I need to go to store,” Carol says and it’s maybe eighty percent a lie but Maria looks relieved. “I’ll be back just before dinner, babe.”

“You’ll miss Nana.”

“Sorry Lt Trouble. I’ll see her next time.” Or not. Maria looks relieved that Carol won’t be in the house when her grandmother arrives. Carol picks up Monica and swings her upside down and over one shoulder onto the couch. “I’ll be a little while,” Carol says to Maria. 

Maria nods, while Carol grabs her purse. “Can you get milk?” she says finally. 

“Sure can.”

 

They make plans to go to the fair for Monica’s birthday the next weekend.


End file.
